


Feel The Heat

by MizJoely



Series: Khanolly [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Omegaverse, as always when falling into heat is involved, dubcon elements, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-Betazoid CMO Molly Hooper is the first to greet a newly-awakened Khan - and the pull of biology proves to be irresistable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://miz-joelyskhanollyblog.tumblr.com/post/96337221911/solvingdinner-researching-some-star-trek-alien
> 
> Note for non Star Trek readers: “The Phase” is a physiological phase that all Betazoid and half-Betazoid females enter into during mid-life, similar to human menopause. It’s only during this period that a Betazoid female become fully sexual, as the sex drive quadruples – or more!

The ship that found the _Botany Bay_ drifting in deep space, the USS _Farragut_ , was a science vessel. Which was fortunate, considering the fact that the _Botany Bay’s_ only ‘cargo’ consisted of 100 cryotubes containing, unfortunately, only seventy-three surviving humans of unknown origin. The captain put his chief medical officer, Dr. Molly Hooper, a half-Betazoid who’d been with Starfleet for two decades and was approaching her fortieth year (although looking as if she were barely into her twenties), in charge of examining one of the patients while the others remained in stasis.

Alone in Sickbay during the ship’s night, Molly couldn’t help but be struck by the physical perfection of the unconscious man she was monitoring; he was clearly the most Alpha male she’d ever seen, and he appealed to the Omega side of her as much as he did the empathic Betazoid part. She turned away, entering her most recent readings into her data PADD, when suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Shocked that she hadn’t sensed his return to consciousness, or scented the change in his biology, she gasped and dropped the PADD as he stared at her, his heterochromatic eyes glittering blue-green in the subdued lighting of the Sickbay only the two of them currently occupied. “How long?” he rasped, nostrils flaring as he took in her scent.

"Three hundred years," Molly gasped, feeling a sudden surge of heat flashing over her body, exploding from her abdomen as if she’d swallowed a supernova. _Fuck!_ she thought, dismayed as she realized that two things had occurred simultaneously: she’d started The Phase a good two decades early, and she’d gone into spontaneous Heat in spite of her suppressants.

And the patient, whose name she still didn’t know, was scenting the air, sitting up, the gray sheet falling away from his bare chest and revealing a muscled smoothness that every suddenly-overreacting hormone in her body responded to with the biological equivalent of “YUM!”

And judging by the feral expression in his face, and the way his hand had moved from her wrist to her waist, hauling her closer to his naked body, his own response was very much the same. “Your name?”

“D-doctor Molly Hooper,” she stammered, then gasped as he easily lifted her up, up, until she was straddling his naked form, resting with her knees on either side of his muscular thighs, the short blue skirt of her uniform rucked up around her hips. She felt his fingers gliding along her back, down to the curve of her arse and up again, and gasped again as he suddenly tore her uniform open, not bothering to search for the hidden seam that would, when pressed properly, simply open the back up. A thrill went through her at this display of raw Alpha strength, and her quivering nostrils drank in the strong, masculine scent of him – sweat and wood smoke and something indefinable that thrilled her to her core.

“Pleased to meet you, Doctor Hooper,” he purred, his voice a deep, rumbling baritone as he ghosted his fingers over her back. He dipped his head down and sniffed at her throat; she automatically tilted her head to give him access, dimly wondering why she wasn’t sounding an alarm instead of allowing this newly-awakened stranger to touch her so intimately. Then again, she wasn’t exactly thinking straight at this point – nor did she care if she ever came to her senses ever again! Her questing hands had explored his smooth, muscular chest before moving down the hard planes of his abdomen until thwarted by the sheet still loosely draped around his hips. She tugged at the fabric, lifting her hips slightly in order to free him to her sight and touch.

He made a sound very much like a growl, primal and possessive, and the short hairs on the back of her neck and arms prickled, standing at attention as his mouth claimed hers. She moaned, settling herself back onto his thighs as his hands explored her body as eagerly as hers continued to explore his. Their kisses alternated between slow, languid sweeps of the tongue to urgent clashes, and Molly soon found herself with one hand anchored in his dark hair, the other wrapped as far around his massive Alpha cock as it could reach.

“Your scent has altered considerably in the last few minutes,” her ostensible patient growled against her lips. He inhaled deeply as if to illustrate his statement, and Molly shivered in purest desire, tilting her head to the side and offering her throat again as her most primal Omega instincts took over, enhanced beyond reckoning by the increased libido caused by The Phase. He lowered his head and sniffed again; she felt his tongue dart out to lick at the sweat glistening on the column of her throat, and groaned as both hands buried themselves in his hair holding him closer.

“It’s because I’m half-Betazoid,” she managed to gasp out. “My Heat…it’s going to be even more intense because of my biology.” Some wicked part of her prompted her to add, “Maybe too much for even an Alpha human to handle.”

“Ah, but I’m no mere human,” he said with a slow, sensuous smile. “I’m an Augment, if that word means anything in the 24th century. My name is Khan; has it vanished into obscurity or do tales of my deeds yet live on?”

She sucked in a breath at that revelation; not everyone would recognize the name of one of the most infamous 21st century dictators, but her father had been fascinated by that period of history and had passed that fascination on to his only child. “Khan Noonien Singh,” Molly breathed in mingled awe and disbelief. “Ruler of a quarter of the world during the Second Dark Age, vanished with a contingent of his followers after a world-wide uprising against the Augments…the single most notorious Alpha of that century,” some devil prompted her to add.

He’d preened a bit at her recognition, but his lips had compressed in a dark frown as she’d rattled off the few facts that remained in the historical database. So many records had been lost during that period of time, so much was still unknown and she had a thousand questions she dearly longed to ask…but not now. No, right now all she wanted to do was kiss the frown from his full lips, to dart her tongue into his mouth so she could taste as well as scent him, to grind herself against his hard length and find relief in taking his Knot into her Heat-swollen pussy. 

As if reading her thoughts – or, more likely, scenting her increasing desire for him with that sensitive Alpha nose of his – his frown melted into a dark, promising smile. “Well, Doctor Hooper, shall we begin?”


	2. Into the Abyss

Doctor Hooper – Molly – licked her lips, and Khan took that as consent and an invitation all at once. _Hah_ , he thought as he captured her mouth with his in a searing kiss, _as if there was ever any doubt!_ He presumed being ‘half Betazoid’ meant she had some alien blood flowing through her veins, but since it was enhancing both her scent and her Omega response to his Alpha nature, he found nothing off-putting about it.

After he’d fucked her into a moaning, writhing mess; after he’d Knotted her and fulfilled her to the considerable best of his abilities (no believer in false modesty, he!), then he would quiz her about this strange new world he’d woken to. For instance, he knew they must be on some sort of spacefaring vessel; he could feel the thrum of the engines even on the narrow hospital bed he currently occupied, and logically the only way anyone could have intercepted the _Botany Bay_ was with another ship – but later. 

Right now he had a lovely, eager, more-than-ready-and-willing Omega to Knot.

Although it was in him to simply lift her up, bend her over and take her from behind like a proper Alpha, he rather liked her current position, seated on his naked groin and grinding her soaked knickers against his erection. When her uniform presented a puzzle – how to remove the garment when there was no zipper or buttons? – he simply tore it from her body, the knickers swiftly following. She gasped as the ragged remnants fluttered to the floor, then gasped again, brown eyes dark with desire as he gave her the most smouldering look of desire in his considerable arsenal. “Ride me,” he rumbled, his voice lowered to its deepest register. He stroked his cock, enjoying the way her eyes tracked his movements, the way her tongue darted out to swipe at her lips, the way her pupils expanded to swallow up all but the merest rim of brown around the edges of her eyes.

With a very Alpha-like growl she shoved him so that he tumbled back on the hospital bed, lifting herself onto her knees as she did so. Her hands remained on his chest as she leaned down to kiss him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with an aggression he very much appreciated; he’d never been one to find pleasure in a passive partner, the way so many other Alphas seemed to prefer. Oh, she would be whimpering with pleasure, there was no doubt about that, but he could already tell this little one would be just as demanding as he was.

Good.

He watched through half-lidded eyes as she raised herself up high enough to impale herself on his shaft, moving slowly in order to take in his girth without too much strain. She winced once or twice so he reached up to roughly palm her breasts, knowing it would distract her from the slight pain as she adjusted to his size. By the time she’d fully seated herself they were both panting and glistening with sweat, his entire body taut with the strain of enforced stillness when every instinct he had was howling at him to move, to fuck, to make her scream his name. Her scent was slowly driving him nearly as wild as the feel of her slick heat surrounding his cock; musky and thick and heady enough to taste on the air.

Then she started moving and the analytical, distant part of his brain entirely shut down. His hips jerked up in response, his hands moving to grasp her hips of their own accord. He held onto to just enough control not to dig his fingers too deeply into her supple, sweat-slicked flesh as she leaned down to capture his lips in another scorching kiss.

He slid his hands up her back, trapping her in place, fingers tugging her hair free of its neat bun so it cascaded down and over her shoulder in glorious cinnamon waves. Her breasts were pressing into his chest, her scent growing ever more pungent and glorious as they moved together, her overheated flesh vanquishing the last of the chill with which he’d awoken.

All too soon he felt the thickening at the base of his cock that signified the rising of his Knot, forming in response to her uniquely Omegan biochemistry. She was moaning and digging her fingernails into his shoulders, her breath coming in sharp pants against his neck. “Get ready,” he gasped, tugging her down tightly against his groin. At the same time he slammed his hips upward, howling with pleasure as he punched his Knot deep into her cunt, feeling the tight muscles contracting around him as she orgasmed.

A sudden pain in his throat ripped a surprised shout from his lips; when Molly sat up, he was shocked to see blood staining her lips, lips that were peeled back in a feral grin. “Mine,” she growled, eyes glazed and unfocused. He lifted a hand to his neck, the pain receding as his superior healing abilities set to work repairing the damage, then stared at the blood that came away on his fingers, as if seeing it on her lips wasn’t evidence enough of what had just happened.

Bonded. She’d initiated the Bonding ritual. Impossible; the mating bond was always initiated by the Alpha of the pair, never by the Omega! But he could feel the change sweeping over him, helpless before the onslaught of pure euphoria as her saliva mixed with his blood. Moving on pure instinct, he yanked her back down and dug his teeth into her throat, easily tearing into the tender flesh and completing the ritual that would bind the two of them together for the rest of their lives. Blood, saliva, semen and the unique combination of elements that made up a woman’s vaginal lubrication were all required for the Bond to form – and all were more than adequately represented now.

A second orgasm overcame him as he pondered what had just happened; the sound of Molly’s moan joining with his and the clenching of her cunt around his cock told him that she, too, was overcome with pleasure. However, once the moment passed he yanked her down and glared at her. “You weren’t simply acting on instinct, Molly; no Omega has the instinct to bite her mate first, human biology can’t have changed that much in 300 years.”

Her eyes were clearing; she licked her lips and he could smell her sudden nervousness and uncertainty. “I told you, I’m half-Betazoid, it just…it just seemed right!” she burst out, no scent of deceit in her alluring aroma, and no signs of it in her voice or expression. She did, however, show signs of incipient panic as she moaned, “Oh, God, what did I just do? How the hell am I going to explain any of this to Captain Lestrade? I was just supposed to revive you and let the captain and First Officer q-question you…”

He calmed her by the expedient of closing his lips over hers, allowing their blood to further mingle as he deepened the kiss. She would need a bandage for her injury, which was still bleeding; he tore off a piece of the sheet that now lay half-on and half-off the bed, pressing it softly to her throat. She flinched and gave a soft yelp, but he kept his mouth pressed to hers while he guided her hand so that she could put the appropriate amount of pressure on the bloody gash he’d given her.

When he felt her heartbeat slowing to something approaching normal, he released her mouth, licking the remaining blood from his lips and making sure to meet her eyes as he purred, “Well, Molly, since we’re bound together for life – and since it’s very likely you’re now carrying my child – I think it’s clear that your loyalties now belong to me.” He carefully sat up, cradling her in his arms. She rested her head against his chest; they were still locked together and would be for some time, long enough for him to begin what he knew would be an arduous task: trying to convince her to help him awaken the remainder of his crew…and then take over this ship.

After all, he had more than just his old family to protect now; surely Molly would be branded a traitor for her actions tonight, even if they were dictated by biology. And if there was one thing Khan knew how to do, it was to keep his family safe.

Smiling softly, but with a cold glint in his eyes, he began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, wow, that got a bit darker at the end than I’d planned, but hey, this is Khan we’re talking about! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the story! As always, comments gratefully appreciated and hungrily devoured!


End file.
